One Final Goodbye
by G.Force04
Summary: Tris has fallen, and all her friends, family, allies, and others that knew her all have gathered secretly to say one last farewell.


"We are here today to pay our farewells to Beatrice Prior, or to her friends at Dauntless, Tris." The priest said. "Some of Beatrice's family members knew her as strong-willed, brave, fearless, and a very curious person. Many of her friends would say she fit the qualities of her Dauntless faction. I think that if Beatrice could say anything, she would want the world to know that she died a hero, and she died for what she believed in. She truly was a hero."

"SHE DIED BECAUSE OF THE MOTHER F**KING GOVERNMENT, YOU FOOLS!" One of the Dauntless members interrupted.

It was out-of-the-ordinary enough to have a funeral, let alone one with Abnegation, Dauntless, and Amity members present. Amity leaders had let the funeral happen towards the outskirts of Chicago, right near the fence. The funeral was planned in secret, so that only Tris's closest family and friends could be there for one final goodbye. The only thing that could crash the scenic funeral would be the collisions of Abnegation and Dauntless members.

"I have asked some of Tris's well-known Abnegation and Dauntless family and friends to say a couple words before Beatrice is placed in the ground. Whenever someone is ready, they can come up and say a few words."

Christina was the first one that came up to the space, with a folded sheet of paper in her Dauntless jacket. She had gotten unnaturally skinny, and had bags under her eyes from crying, and not getting any sleep since Tris had died four days ago. "Being a Dauntless member means that I should never show emotion. Tris and I met on the train on the way to Dauntless headquarters; she had almost missed the train. She bumps into me, and almost immediately apologizes. We introduced ourselves, and not soon after that, we were friends.

"We would tell eachother everything, although she never did tell me that she was…..you know…..but I get that. There was a time that we weren't talking, and I wish more than anything now that I could turn back time, and spend every minute possible talking to her.

"Knowing the Dauntless ways, I won't say much more. I just want everyone to know that while Tris wasn't perfect, she was pretty god damn close, and she did borderline everything she could to attempt to make the world a better place. Goodbye, Tris. You'll always be my best friend."

Even without the uniforms, and universally assigned colors, it was now perfectly clear to identify Dauntless members from Abnegation and Amity members. Dauntless members would stand in the pouring rain, listening to Christina's speech, with a complete straight face, not even a tear in their eyes. Abnegation and Amity members were the ones constantly grabbing the tissues from their pockets; not a dry eye was seen from one of them.

Caleb Prior decided to step up, as he prepared a few words to say himself. As the only living Prior family member still alive, he was extremely depressed. He too was unnaturally skinny, and was for the most part, dressed in rags, since he couldn't even bare to wear the royal blue colors that Tris despised so much.

He stepped up to the podium, and the moods of the fellow attendees changed dramatically. Dauntless hated him because he was Erudite. Abnegation hated him because he was Erudite. Amity couldn't hate him because they were Amity, but he wasn't their favorite person on the planet. After all, he was Erudite.

"Before the test, Beatrice and I were always kind of close. About as close as brothers and sisters should be. Even the night after the test we were still pretty close. After the test, Beatrice didn't eat her dinner, and went to the bed pretty soon.

"It wasn't until the choosing day that we went our separate ways. After she chose Dauntless, and I went to, well….you know….., she would visit once or twice, about as often as she probably could, but I realized that she was trying to keep her distance. She tried to warn me, the last time I saw her, about what she thought the late Jeanine Matthews was up to, and I didn't listen to her. Now I wish I had.

"After our parents died, Beatrice let me come with her and Four, to escape, and get out of the 'real world', but I know secretly that she hated I was there. She knew I was a coward. I knew I was a coward, Nothing was ever going to change that. I wanted so badly for her to look at me like her equal brother, but I always felt like she saw me as her little brother who needed his strong, stubborn sister to help him out of trouble.

"Before we changed factions, we used to talk. Not that often, but still talked. Now, more than anything, I wish that she had died knowing that I wanted to be a different person. Really, I did. I was just too much of a coward to do anything about it. Anyways, I love you sis."

After Caleb finished his speech, it seemed like the attendees were starting to feel bad for him, but it certainly didn't last long. Peter was up next to the podium. Actually, he was supposed to go fourth, but the person in front of him didn't showed up. In fact, nobody had seen Tobias Eaton since Tris had been pronounced dead.

Everyone knew that they had been a couple, but no one had known Four to actually show any real emotions. He was strict, incredibly strong, and stubborn. How they started to feel attraction towards the other, well, no one really knew how. Four had gone off the grid, and no one knew where he was, if he was even within the fence.

Peter went up to the podium, and recited his "speech" from his mind. "Tris and I never really got along, and it didn't change when we decided to be allies once we got past the fence. Tris shouldn't have died, even I know that. I came from an Erudite household, and I don't blame her for trying to defeat them. Jeanine was a bitch, and she deserved to be taken down. Unlike the other people here. I just wanted to say those things, and I'm done now. Goodbye, Tris."

"Well, now that everyone who wanted to say anything said their pieces, it's time to start the burial." The priest explained. "Now, anyone that wants to help putting Beatrice's body in the ground may come up and do so.

Most Dauntless members came up, straight faces and all, to contribute to the burial. The same with Amity and Abnegation.

When her body was fully buried, the attendees decided to go their separate ways back to their homes. While all of their lives were almost completely different, when they left that evening, they all had one thing in common with each other: They wanted the world to be a better place.


End file.
